The invention relates to an electrophotographic copying machine.
Electrophotographic copying machines have been proposed which employ a movable exposure system which moves to scan a photosensitive member which remains at rest, for the purpose of forming an electrostatic latent image on the photosensitive member. In such an exposure system, the exposure process takes place in a stabilized manner to provide a good image quality because the photosensitive member remains stationary during exposure. Such an exposure system typically includes a carrier movable between two positions and carrying a charger for charging the photosensitive member, an illumination unit for illuminating an original and a light transmitting device for focusing a light image of the original on charged portions of the photosensitive member. By contrast, with a more usual exposure system, the charger is fixedly mounted within the casing of a copying machine while the photosensitive member is adapted to move therepast. However, if a high tension generator which supplies a high tension of voltage to the movable charger is fixedly mounted within the casing in a usual manner as with the conventional exposure system, there must be provided means, such as a collector brush and a collector rail, or a flexible high tension cable of an increased length, in order to supply the high tension to the moving charger from the high tension generator. It will be appreciated that the provision of such a high tension collector or a high tension cable of an increased length increases the chance for a leakage of power or electric shock to occur, and also causes a radio interference.